


Febrero

by Damablanca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, prompts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: Prompts del grupo ASOIAF-GOT-FANFICS en facebook ;)





	1. LyannaxRhaegar

**Author's Note:**

> Festejando el mes del Amor, la Amistad y cualquier reacción sociocultural o quimica correspondiente, este es no un fic sino una colección de minifics escritos a base de ideas surgidas en el grupo, sobre varios pairings! Disfruten.

Ella no era una mujer demasiado sentimental, o al menos así se engañaba a sí misma mientras dejaba que la tenue llovizna cayera sobre sus dedos. Olía a tierra y eso le gustaba. Le recordaba un poco a su hogar, ahora tan lejano como un sueño de otra vida.  
Así empezó todo, con los sueños que la despertaban a media noche, enseñándole cosas extrañas, murmurando imposibles verdades que recordaba vívidamente en su vigilia. No era justo en aquel entonces y no lo era ahora.  
En verdad aquella vida en Invernalia ya no le pertenecía. Ella no era la misma Lyanna, aunque los sueños, las pesadillas siguieran acompañándola.  
Dio un paso lento hacia el jardín y luego otro, para mojarse con la llovizna. Detrás suyo escuchó el crujir del metal, cuando el guardia la siguió e instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre ¿A quién en verdad estaba protegiendo? No importaba, no al final.  
Era un juego después de todo, donde los dioses movían caballeros y reyes como piezas de cyvasse.  
Ella cabalgó hacia su príncipe, no como una doncella enamorada, no al principio, con advertencias sobre un futuro lleno de muertes, sangre y llantos de niños. Lyanna pensaba que los dioses le habían regalado la oportunidad de arreglar la causa de tanta desdicha y en lugar de eso se había convertido en esa causa. Y aunque había llorado su culpa como una mujer llora la muerte de todo aquello que le es amado, sabía que era una reacción yerma más inclinada a acallar su propia conciencia que a enmendar una tragedia que estaba encausada a concluir bajo su propio peso.  
_“Al final”_ , pensó mientras acariciaba su vientre, _“al final todo empezó con un sueño, pero fue un dulce beso el que selló nuestro destino”._


	2. StannisxDavos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stavos! Con algo de ShireenxRickon.

La vida familiar era algo que Davos amaba. La tranquila rutina del pequeño pueblo donde vivía con su familia lo era todo. Luego de haberse retirado de sus días como capitán de fragata, se sentía contento viendo el mar acariciar la playa desde tierra firme.

Esa mañana de sábado no era diferente de otra.

―No entiendo como no pueden deletrear correctamente paralelepípedo ―Stannis se quejó desde su asiento junto a una ventana en el comedor, marcando sendas rayas rojas en el examen que estaba corrigiendo.

―Tal vez… porque tus alumnos solo tienen ocho años ― le contestó pacientemente Davos, que estaba en la cocina picando verduras para el estofado.

Stannis se había jubilado de su puesto como profesor titular de estrategia militar en una Universidad de Stormland antes de mudarse con Davos al pequeño pueblo pesquero. Pero por alguna extraña razón, entre el aburrimiento y su necesidad de mantenerse activo terminó en una “trampa” armada por la directora de una escuela local, una pelirroja que había decidido que su marido era el tipo de maestro de verano que necesitaban.

―La edad no es excusa ―replicó Stannis al cabo de un rato. ― Shireen sabía deletrear esa palabra a los siete.

―Pues yo no sabía cómo hacerlo hasta los quince. Y nuestra hija es una niña excepcional.

No solo inteligente, sino con un enorme y bondadoso corazón.

Stannis quedó rumiando un instante, mirando a Davos por encima de sus gruesos lentes de lectura.

―Tal vez les de otra oportunidad. Un buen soldado se forja tanto en la derrota como en la victoria.

Davos le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

―Por cierto… donde está Shireen?

―En su cuarto, jugando con el vecino. ― Davos lanzó una gran cantidad de papas a una cazuela hirviendo.

― ¿Tommen?

―No, Rickon.

―Ese chico siempre anda por aquí ¿No tiene casa? ¿Padres?

―Solo viene una o dos horas aquí, no exageres. Además, no sabía que preferías a Tommen.

Stannis hizo una expresión amarga, como si tragara algo muy desagradable.

―Prefiero a un Stark antes que a un Lannister.

―Lo suponía.

―Además, no es como si diera la mano de mi hija en matrimonio.

Davos dejó el trabajo en la cocina, se lavó las manos y fue hacia su esposo.

―No creo que ellos estén pensando en nada parecido. Según supe, ayer el mayor drama que tenían era que no les gustaba el nuevo director de una saga fílmica.

―Eso me recuerda… no sé si pueda ir a la función de cine esta tarde.

―Oh, vamos. Será divertido. Dragones volando, zombis, aliens en armadura, espadas mágicas que desafían el hard sci fi.

― ¿De verdad piensas que mi estilo de película sería algo llamado _“The last rightful King”_?

―Es como tus novelas de batallas navales, pero en el espacio.

―Humm.

Davos se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Stannis.

―Piénsalo. Shireen será feliz si vas. Yo seré feliz. Y luego… _te haré muy feliz_.

La batalla ya estaba ganada, Davos lo sabía, pero dejaría que Stannis fingiera que tenía la última palabra.

―Lo pensaré.

Además, también llevarían a Rickon. Y esa sería otra escaramuza diferente.

 


	3. SansaxPetyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro crack pairing. Cuando juntamos a un villano con una heroina le llamamos trash jajajaj

Sansa entró a su departamento sacudiéndose la nieve del cabello. Tenía que recordar usar un gorro mañana, pero nunca se sentía cómoda con los que tenía, no combinaban demasiado con su guardarropa.

― ¿Feliz de haber ganado? ―Petyr la ayudó a sacarse el abrigo y lo colgó en el armario junto a la puerta.

―Sí. No tan feliz de haber sido engañada.

Caminaron hacia la sala, donde ella lanzó su bolso en un asiento próximo y se acomodó en el sofá.

―Algo que debes saber es que los clientes siempre mienten.

Por supuesto, Petyr nunca se sorprendería por algo así. No se dejaría abatir por la decepción. Era algo que sansa admiraba y aborrecía al mismo tiempo.

―No había necesidad. Le dije a Margaery que tenía que contármelo todo, que la confidencialidad es parte de mi trabajo. Yo jamás…

Él se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada en el muslo derecho. Tenía guantes negros de cuero, un regalo que ella le había dado en su Día del Nombre. Fue tan tonto, o al menos ella se sintió tonta. Era la primera vez que estaba en una relación abierta con alguien, mayor y con más esqueletos en el armario que toda la población junta de Winterfell, así que no sabía que era correcto, que tipo de etiqueta seguir. Ellos eran colegas, no amigos exactamente, así que darle un obsequio en la oficina no parecía algo demasiado común tampoco.

―Pero si ella te contaba la verdad, ―continuó Petyr―, entonces no habrías podido hacer tu trabajo con la convicción de  su inocencia.

Sansa se recostó contra el acolchado respaldo. Lo estudió un instante.

―Tú lo sabías ― concluyó al fin.

El solo sonrió.

―Tú lo sabías ―Sansa le dio un golpecito en el pecho, un reproche que tenía poco de eso ―, porque ella te lo contó ¡¿O fue tu idea mantenerme ciega en ese aspecto?

―No. Fue idea de su abuela, y ella es la que paga nuestros servicios. No intervine sin embargo en su falta de sinceridad. Pero conociéndote, tu actuación había mermado si sabías la verdad.

Ella era mucho más joven que él, una linda princesa de colección para un sugar daddy, pero ni Sansa buscaba protección moral o económica de Petyr ni el parecía demasiado interesado en ejercer poder sobre ella ( al menos no de forma directa, cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que él siempre era más sutil). No era su jefe directo, aunque si un socio del buffet. En general, ambos estaban en equipos de trabajo diferentes y solo para casos demasiado importantes era requerida una tarea en conjunto.

―Al elegir ser abogada sabía que no todos mis clientes serían inocentes.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

―Pero aun te agrada la idea. Es una fantasía con la que coqueteas. Un cliente cuya pureza este intacta y necesite ser defendida.

―No quiero ser un caballero de brillante armadura.

―No, pero buscas ser justa, amada, buscas ese brillo que tienen las buenas personas puestas ante un reflector. Nobleza, honor, cosas tan bonitas, tan dulces al paladar. Pero el mundo no es así mi pequeña. Para encontrar oro hay que violar la roca y lavarla con mercurio, tanto como para conseguir perlas hay que arrancar ostras de su tibio descanso y partirlas a la mitad. Todo lo que vale la pena en el fondo solo se consigue cuando nos ensuciamos las manos. Y allí nada tienen de importancia el honor, la piedad o la justicia.

―Pero la verdad…

―La verdad es una cosa sucia y fea. Yo adoro la verdad pero eso no la hace más útil o más necesaria.

―Cuando trabajaba para Cersei Lannister, la verdad no era importante.

―Pensaste que aquí sería diferente?

 _Aquí ¿ Conmigo?_ Esa era la verdadera pregunta.

―Pensé que al menos la crueldad no sería necesaria.

―No puedo decir que no soy cruel. Pero puedo decir que cualquier acto humano o sentimiento puede ser moldeado y convertido en una herramienta útil llegado el momento.

―Es tan extraño ―murmuró Sansa recostando la cabeza contra el hombro de Petyr.

―¿Qué cosa? ―La rodeó cálidamente con sus brazos.

―Que en realidad no temo por mi alma.

Ambos rieron.

―En el fondo todos somos un poco de héroes y villanos. Todos somos protagonistas de nuestra propia aventura… y monstruos en la historia de otros. Es parte de lo que nos hace valiosos, todas las caras que tenemos.

―Pero los villanos pueden ser redimidos.

―Sólo si creen que han hecho mal¿ Cómo puedes arreglar algo que no ha nacido más que de la idea de justicia y verdad?

―Todos somos inocentes.

―Todos somos malvados.

―Como tú.

Petyr solo sonrió mientras se inclinaba a darle un beso.


	4. AriannexWillas

Arianne se ajustó el velo sobre el cabello y bajó al jardín. No era una mañana particularmente cálida, pero su ánimo le había dictado elegir un vestido ligero color violeta, con tímidos bordados y escasos ornamentos de piedras preciosas e hilo de oro.

Si su padre la había enviado a High Garden significaba que el matrimonio era algo concreto, y para ella solo quedaba la vacía ilusión de tomarse el tiempo de “pensar” sobre aceptar o no la elección, aunque en realidad no fuera para nada una decisión que estuviera en su poder.

Una guerra sangrienta había iniciado un siglo atrás y ahora había terminado. Dorne había perdido, The Reach había ganado. Ahora solo quedaban tratados por firmar, pequeñas migajas a las que aferrarse. Sus enemigos se repartirían tierras y títulos. Su padre y sus concejeros salvarían lo que pudieran. Arianne sabía que un matrimonio sería inminente. Durante la guerra, algún aliado valioso. En la derrota, el enemigo más próspero e indulgente.

¿Así que qué mejor forma de mostrarle al pueblo la sinceridad de ambas partes en encontrar paz que unir la casa Martell a la casa Tyrell? Así ella los despreciara y escupiera en sus caras. Así ellos aborrecieran todo lo que a su patria concerniera, e incluso juraran muerte a toda la estirpe de su tío Oberyn. Palabras pomposas, nacidas de hombres con poco seso. Todo olvidado ahora en aras de mantener el juego en movimiento.

Arianne siempre se imaginó como una de las jugadoras, así que triste realidad fue encontrarse siendo otra pieza del tablero.

―Es una mañana fresca, no es así?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y encontró a un hombre sentado en un banco de piedra, en el centro de un conjunto de rosales que dibujaban una discreta media luna. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar y observar el horizonte verde, nacer en la otra orilla del rio. Hacia la derecha una hilera de árboles frutales se extendía, albergando a pájaros, abejas y niños, todos celebrando la dulzura que nacía de sus ramas. A la izquierda sirvientes cuidando de caballos y potrillos, peinando las crines y limpiando sus patas.

―Este es el rincón más tranquilo. Pero también es bastante temprano. Las damas suelen pasear hacia el lado opuesto casi todo el día, en varios grupos. Inevitablemente llegan hacia aquí, pero sin verdadero sustento que pueda abatir el aburrimiento, buscan sitios más emocionantes.

El hombre,― un noble por supuesto, dedujo ella por la vestimenta y su forma de expresarse,― tenía un libro abierto en su regazo, y lo que parecía un conjunto de cartas desplegadas. Por los sellos rotos Arianne no podía adivinar el origen exacto, pero lo que veía,  pertenecían a varias casas de los Siete Reinos.

Ante su silencio, continuó.

―¿Os … os habéis perdido, mi señora? ¿O buscáis explorar nuevos caminos?

Arianne se vio así misma, en este lugar extraño, vestida de sedas, raso y tules transparentes, la piel oscura y brillante, el cabello rizado, apenas cubierto por el velo, incluso sus sandalias bordadas en topacio e hilos de plata… ella era la extraña aquí, la criatura fuera de lugar y eso la molestó.

―¿No os enseñaron que debéis levantaros ante una mujer de alta cuna?

El hombre la miró confundido un instante, y en sus ojos ella vio un latigazo de algo parecido al dolor, que se perdió tan pronto como apareció. Solo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas delataba su incomodidad.

―No sé si es vuestra juventud, o la poca tarea que toman los ponientis en educar a sus hijos ―continuó ella su perorata sin sentido. Una pulla más cómica que útil.

―Mi señora… ―el noble dejó a un lado su libro y sus cartas, pero Arianne lo interrumpió en seguida.

―¿Ni siquiera pensabais invitarme a sentarme junto a vos?

Esta vez la miró boquiabierto, el color de sus mejillas un rojo carmesí inconfundible.

Arianne no esperó respuesta y se sentó a su lado, con toda la dignidad de lo que era, una princesa, heredera de uno de los reinos más poderosos de esa época. Un reino derrotado, lastimosamente. Oh, cuando le contara esto a Tyene, como se reiría de ella ¡ Sería tan memorable!

Al cabo de un rato de profundo silencio, contaminado apenas con el zumbar de alguna avispa, el hombre habló.

―Me disculpo profundamente ―fue su replica suave.

―No eres ningún tonto.

―Me precio de no serlo, y lo digo sin ningún deseo de alimentar mi vanidad.

―¿Si las damas están del otro lado, no deberíais estar más interesado en pasear por allá?

Él le dedico una sonrisa extraña. No era apuesto realmente, pero tenía una fuerte quijada, recién afeitada, ojos enormes color ámbar y una cabellera castaña, cuidadosamente recortada, cubriéndole las orejas. Tenía un aire afable y sereno, al que Arianne no estaba acostumbrada. Los hombres que conocía estaban llenos de fuego, de ímpetus oscuros o por el contrario, plenos de grandes esquemas, de calculadas decisiones. Este hombre en cambio, parecía más hecho para los tiempos de paz. Lo que sorpresivamente le resultó placentero.

―Me gusta leer y reflexionar un rato antes de cumplir con mis obligaciones.

―Creo que yo debería seguir tu ejemplo. ―Arianne había empezado a tutearlo tan fácilmente, y ya ni siquiera estaba preocupada por ocultar su tristeza. ―Reflexionar más a menudo.

―Es bello aquí. Te acostumbraras rápidamente. Siempre hay grandes celebraciones y banquetes. Hay jardines por doquier, buen vino y abundante comida. Y caballos.

El hombre parecía complacido con este hecho.

―Caballos.

―Hermosos caballos.

Arianne se miró las manos adornadas con anillos y brazaletes de oro. Él quería confortarla. Consolar su tristeza.

―El invierno es suave. La primavera como habrás notado, hace que todo se vea colorido, vivo. Y cuando te aburras de estar aquí podrás visitar Dorne. O podrás viajar por los Siete Reinos tanto como quieras. Hay muchos lugares que conocer. Muchos nobles se sentirán agradecidos de tener tu compañía. ―Había cierto tono en su voz, un anhelo demasiado dulce.

―Voy a causar muchos problemas ―murmuró Arianne, y no era una disculpa sino una advertencia amistosa. Ella estaba hecha de eso que veía tan común en otros, de fuego, de ímpetus y de todo lo que podía contradecirse, esquemas, planes y cálculos.

―No imaginaría un peligro más entretenido.

El hombre tomó el bastón que tenía a un costado del asiento de piedra y se levantó apoyándose en el.

―Soy Willas. ―Le ofreció la mano libre, para ayudarla a levantarse.

Arianne le sonrió cálidamente.

―Lo sé.


	5. AryaxGendry

― ¡Mierda!

Esto solo podía pasarle a ella. Su primer día en un nuevo empleo y en la puerta tenía que aparecer el polvo anónimo de la noche anterior. No, no, no, no. Esto era lo que siempre le decía su hermana mayor, al final todo tenía consecuencias. Y Arya no sabía que le molestaba más, si afrontar las consecuencias viniendo a morderle el trasero o que Sansa tuviera razón.

Tal vez debió ser más educada con el chico. Cualquiera estaría un tanto enojado si lo lanzaran a las cinco de la mañana en paños menores a la calle. Pero Arya estaba apurada, tenía que vestirse para llegar temprano a su primer día de trabajo en High Garden & Co.

―Hay alguien allá arriba que no me quiere.

El chico estaba acompañado de otro hombre, ambos conversando con expresiones serias cerca de la recepción ¿La habria seguido o este era un accidente?

_“Por favor que sea un accidente.”_

―La Sra. Olenna quiere que vayas a la sala de conferencias. Llegaron los abogados de la aseguradora y los detectives que investigan el incendio.

La voz aguda de Shae la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por supuesto, el chico y su compañero eran policías. Tendría que haberlo notado antes, la ropa, la postura y principalmente porque ella había lamido lo que parecía ser el musculo serratos anterior en estado de excelente desarrollo y eso solo se lograba con entrenamiento.

 Shae volvió a hablarle, y esta vez no entendió nada de lo que le dijo. La mujer era asistente de Olenna Tyrell, pequeña, rápida y letal.

―Eh, y hacia dónde queda esa…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la pregunta, Shae ya estaba fuera de su alcance. Poco paciente también era una de sus “cualidades”. Cuando la palabra con “b” estaba aflorando en su labios, otra chica, con cara en forma de corazón y ojos oscuros se detuvo junto a ella un instante.

―Sala 4C, voy hacia allí si quieres seguirme. Me llamo Jeyne Pool.

―Arya. Arya Stark.

Detrás de la muchacha aparecieron ambos policías. El primero en adelantarse, el hombre que Arya no conocía, era de estatura normal, cabello castaño, rebelde cayendo hasta sus hombros, barba poco espesa y ojos color avellana. El segundo detrás de él, era el chico del bar. Un poco más alto que su compañero, el cabello negro y lustroso, desordenado, y ojos azules profundos, difíciles de olvidar.

_“Y nunca le pregunté su nombre.”_

―Caballeros y señorita ―dijo Jeyne abriendo la puerta de la sala. La Sra. Olenna está retrasada, pero en su lugar la representa su nieta, La Sra. Margaery.

―Hunt, adelántate un segundo, tengo que arreglar algo.

Cuando Arya escuchó eso una campanita le alarma tintineo en su cabeza.

A la sala entro Jeyne junto con el policía más viejo y cuando ella quiso seguirlos, sintió una mano rodeando su brazo con gentileza.

―No aquí ― murmuró ella alarmada.

―No, ahora ―replicó el muchacho y la llevó hacia un rincón cercano a la ventana del pasillo.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

―Manos fuera, no sé qué hay en tu cabeza pero…

―Esta mañana…

― ¡Shhhh, nada de esta mañana aquí!

Arya podía reír de sí misma. Cuanto pudor de pronto. “Me estoy convirtiendo en Sansa”

―Esta mañana, dejé algo en tu casa sin darme cuenta.

―Ay, no por favor, esa excusa…― Arya entornó los ojos.

― ¡En serio, no es ninguna excusa! ―El muchacho parecía genuinamente ofendido de que ella pensara algo así.

_"Cuanto lo siento **serratus anterior**."_

―Qué casualidad que dejaras algo en mi casa.

―No es tanta casualidad teniendo en cuenta que me echaste…

Había molestia en su voz, y un brillo acerado en sus ojos. Por mucho que le fuera extraño, sintió la urgencia de disculparse con él.

―Bueno…

―Cuando me lanzaste la ropa en un bollo indescifrable…

Y apenas el muchacho lanzó el reproche, Arya dejó de sentir la necesidad de ser amable.

― ¡Sí, sí, ya sé! ― exclamó con impaciencia.

―No me di cuenta que me había quitado el anillo. Lo necesito de vuelta.

Anillo. **ANILLO**. Por un momento una fotografía de el junto con una mujer sin rostro y siete niños cruzó su mente.

― ¿Anillo? ¿Estas casado?

El policía hizo un ademan de impaciencia, como si fuera la cosa más absurda dicha en la historia de los Siete Reinos.

―No es un anillo de matrimonio, es un anillo de compromiso.

Eso no arreglaba nada.

― ¿Vas a casarte?

_“Pequeño desgraciado, eres guapo pero si descubro que hay una pobre chica por ahí voy a…”_

― ¡No!

Arya miró por encima de su hombro para controlar que nadie les prestara demasiada atención.

― ¿Entonces?

―Era el anillo de mi madre, se supone que debo entregárselo a mi hermana. Y ahora no puedo encontrarlo y el único lugar posible donde puede estar es tu casa.

Por un instante se sintió aliviada. No prometida, no esposa, no siete niños. Por un instante hasta que reflexionó en las implicaciones de tener la joya en su casa.

―Mierda.

―Sí, mierda.

― ¿No podías elegir otro lugar donde perderlo?

―Ni siquiera lo menciones. Pensé que nunca iba a volver a verte y que una reliquia familiar iba a terminar en manos de una desconocida cualquiera.

―Hey, tengo nombre.

― ¿Y ese es?

―Arya Stark.

―Mi nombre es Gendry Waters.

Ahora habían intercambiado nombres. Él era policía y conocía su dirección, ahora probablemente lo tendría detrás de los talones si no lo ayudaba.

―Ok, veré si encuentro el anillo.

―No, no, nada de veremos. Tienes que encontrarlo.

― ¿O qué? ¿Vas a demandarme?

―Mi hermana va a matarme.

―Te lo tienes merecido.

― ¿Por qué? Fuiste tú la que arruinó todo echándome a la calle.

―Hey, amigo. La razón por la que fui al bar fue para no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, precisamente y ahora te estas volviendo una complicación.

Gendry perdió la paciencia y murmuró por lo bajo:

―Mocosa petulante.

Y obviamente Arya lo escuchó.

―Di eso de nuevo y voy a patearte el trasero. No creas que no sé cómo hacerlo.

―Ok. ―El muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una gran venia, bastante ridícula. ― Me disculpo, mi lady.

―Hum. ―Arya se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Podemos firmar una tregua?

Luego de pensarlo un momento la muchacha le pasó la mano.

―Podemos.

―Muy bien, vamos a buscar el anillo apenas salgamos de aquí.

―Per…

― ¿Cuál es exactamente tu función aquí?

―Soy investigadora privada.

―Ahhhh, ESA Arya Stark.

― ¿A qué te refieres con “ESA”?

Gendry rio de buena gana.

―Que estaba a punto de contratarte para encontrarte a ti misma en caso de que… desaparecieras o algo así.

―Mierda.

―Estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

―Que romántico.

―Si encontramos el anillo soy capaz de casarme contigo.

―No me amenaces, chico, no me amenaces.


	6. JaimexElia

Los niños nunca pudieron llegar a Dorne. El rey y el príncipe habían muerto. Su padre se había unido a Robert Baratheon.

Y Jaime estaba en medio de la nada, consolando a Elia, mientras lloraba la muerte de su esposo y la perdida de sus hijos. Pero al menos ellos no estaban muertos. O al menos a esa esperanza se aferraba ella, aunque no supiera el paradero de ambos en medio de la guerra.

Tan pequeños.

Rhaegar le había hecho jurar que cuidaría a su familia. Así que cuando Aerys empezó a dar señales alarmantes de insanidad, Elia le confesó que era su deseo escapar. Un complicado plan se había puesto en marcha para sacar a los niños de Desembarco y hacerlos llegar hasta Dorne. Ella se uniría a sus hijos en algún punto del camino. Jaime decidió que su lealtad lo obligaba a protegerla. Aunque no quedara ningún Targaryen ciñendo la corona. Aunque en algún momento vinieran tras el a exigirle doblar la rodilla o cortarle la cabeza. De esto último estaba seguro, su padre tendría una o dos palabras que decir.

La princesa Elia nunca se quejó del destino que le tocaba, de la mujer que supuestamente había robado el corazón y la mente de su esposo, ni siquiera de su esposo mismo. Todo lo que había dicho al respecto era que lamentaba no haber podido ser de más ayuda, que si hubiera sabido algunas cosas de antemano habría tomado decisiones más sabias.

Que ayuda y que decisiones eran esas, Jaime no las sabía y tampoco estaba muy seguro de entenderlas en caso contrario.

Elia era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, aunque demasiado delicada. Jaime estaba preocupado de que no soportara el viaje. Pero ella se aferraba a la esperanza de encontrar a sus hijos y llegar a Dorne, donde estaría a salvo, con su familia.

Jaime ya no estaba seguro a que se aferraba. La imagen de su hermana se desvanecía lentamente de su mente. Tanto tiempo separados, después de toda la sangre que había corrido. El ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Mientras tanto Elia lloraba, con la cabeza oculta en su hombro, una vida que terminaba con la guerra.

Para Jaime algo nuevo empezaba aquel día.


	7. AriannexArys

Arianne se limpió el sudor de la frente con una mano y luego bebió un poco de agua. El gimnasio olía a transpiración, cuero y plástico. Luego de recuperar el aliento caminó al centro de la  colchoneta.

El hombre la rodeo por detrás. Sus brazos fuertes la inmovilizaron por un instante. Arianne se impulsó hacia arriba y enganchó el pie detrás de la pantorrilla de su atacante. Luego le dio un cabezazo y se liberó momentáneamente. Luego le dio un codazo en el estómago y sin perder tiempo lo tomó del tobillo y lo derribó. Dioses, era muy pesado. Arianne en verdad esperaba no tener que lidiar con alguien como él en la calle.

― ¿Qué tal? ―Arianne preguntó tratando de disimular su satisfacción.

―Tienes que ladearte más a la izquierda la próxima vez ―contestó Arys desde el suelo. Su cabellera castaña se desparramaba húmeda sobre su frente.

―Oh, en serio?

―No estuvo mal después de todo.

―Estuvo genial ― declaró la muchacha y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Arys se impulsó hacia adelante. A veces le gustaba tomarla por sorpresa y la hacía caer sobre él, actividad que terminaba con una discusión o un beso. Esta vez no.

―El cabezazo no era parte de la rutina.

―Pensé improvisar ¿ Te dolió?

Arys negó con la cabeza y fue a buscar otra botella de agua.

―Myrcella me dijo que has vuelto a hablarle sobre el congreso.

Arianne entornó los ojos.

―Es la candidata ideal. No sé por qué le cuesta tanto entenderlo.

―Tal vez porque la política no le gusta.

―Tonterías. La he visto trabajando para su padre. Si ella puede sacar algo útil de la campaña de ese bastardo, puede presentarse por sí misma.

―Supongo que no te habrás referido a su padre como bastardo.

Arianne se encogió de hombros.

―No sé. No recuerdo, la última vez tomé demasiados mojitos.

Arys sonrió, con esa mezcla de alegría y petulancia que solo lo hacía ver más atractivo.

―Ya sé que pasa contigo cuando hay mojitos de por medio.

―Tu eres también su amigo. Háblale.

El muchacho la abrazó, esta vez fue un movimiento suave y fluido. Como siempre, encontraría la forma de evitar el tema y distraerla. No era una maniobra muy sutil, pero Arys no era del tipo que empleara oscuras y astutas artimañas.

―¿Y tú? ―le preguntó dándole una ligera palmada a uno de sus glúteos. ― ¿Cuándo vas a presentarse para gobernar Dorne?

―¿Dorne? ¿En serio? Es demasiado pequeño. No. Lo que yo quiero es conquistar el mundo.

―Los siete nos amparen.

Arianne le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho.

―Cobarde.

―¿Puedes darme empleo cuando conquistes el mundo?

―Hummm ―Arianne le rodeó el cuello antes de besar su mentón. ―Déjame pensarlo.

 

 


	8. CatelynxRoose

 

Catelyn entró a la oficina sin dejar que la secretaria la anunciara. No pretendía entrar con tanto dramatismo, pero tampoco se sentía con el poder de controlar su ira.

_Maldito bastardo._

Cuando Roose Bolton la vio, una ligera expresión de asombro cruzó su rostro, pero fiel a su carácter el hombre rápidamente se recompuso, dejando de lado cualquier actividad en que estuviera ocupado.

―Sra. Stark… es un placer que venga a visitarme. ―La recibió cordialmente, cambiando de postura en su asiento. No escapó a Cat que él no le ofreció uno, sin embargo, ni se levantó a saludarla.

―Eres un traidor.

Roose suspiro largamente. Sus ojos lánguidamente azules se entornaron ante el insulto.

― ¿Así que viene en defensa de su cachorro?

Tan formal incluso en la burla. Al diablo el tuteo, Cat estaba más allá de estúpidas cortesías.

―Nosotros confiamos en ti. Yo misma le recomendé a mi hijo que entablara negocios contigo. Como puede ser que…

―Cuando comenzamos el proyecto teníamos ciertas reglas de juego, cuando terminamos sin embargo, las reglas eran diferentes. No fui yo quien empezó a cambiarlas. Fue tu hijo.

Cat dio unos pasos hacia el escritorio y apoyó las palmas sobre la superficie, inclinándose hacia el hombre. Vestido con un traje oscuro, la expresión neutral, se veía más como un juez examinado la defensa de un reo.

―El jamás quiso perjudicar el proyecto ―murmuró ella.

―Sin embargo lo hizo ―Roose continuó, entrelazando los dedos. ―Mira, no voy a mentir y decir que no hice esto para mi propio beneficio, más que para evitar pérdidas onerosas a la compañía. Nunca he querido ser un mártir. Pero si Uds. pretenden seguir en este mundo, tienen que aprender que las “buenas intenciones” sirven de un bledo. Son los resultados los que hablan. Y no es como si hubiera enterrado un puñal en el costado de tu hijo moribundo. Es joven, aprenderá de esto. **Tú** aprenderás de esto.

Ese “tú” rodó en su lengua con suavidad.

Cat se irguió, cruzándose de brazos. Aún estaba enojada, pero se sentía más calmada. Una parte de ella, una parte pequeña, pragmática y cínica, le daba la razón a Roose Bolton. Era una decisión que debía tomar ¿En verdad lo quería de enemigo?

―Vamos a retirarnos de la compañía ―dijo con toda la calma posible.

Roose arqueó una ceja.

―Van a retirarse de la compañía ―repitió cada palabra cuidadosamente, como si estuviera analizando cientos de posibilidades al mismo tiempo. Cat podía ver los engranajes moviéndose en su cabeza.

―Somos peso muerto después de todo y no espero una resurrección milagrosa.

El hombre curvó los labios en un amague de sonrisa.

― ¿Esto es un intento de renegociar?

―No.

― ¿Quieres que supliquemos?

―No.

Bolton se paró con ademán pausado y pensativo.

― ¿Es… venganza?

Cat sonrió, más con los ojos que la boca.

― ¿Por qué vengarnos? Nadie nos enterró un cuchillo en el costado.

―Hummm. Pues has llamado mi atención.

Cat entornó los ojos.

― ¿Debo sentirme halagada?

― ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en el almuerzo?

― ¿Vas a suplicarme que nos quedemos?

Roose se encogió de hombros.

―Tienes que almorzar conmigo si quieres averiguarlo.

 


	9. RickonxShireen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un pequeño experimento con imagenes y chats XD Perdonen lo rudimentario ;)


End file.
